1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a video display system and more particularly to such a system which includes a flat panel of X-Y matrix type and an improved signal storing and read-out means for making the whole system simple in construction and small in size.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, video display systems utilizing a flat panel of X-Y matrix type have become the object of considerable interest for television signal reproducing apparatus.
In such systems, different kinds of flat panels, such as gas discharge panels, liquid crystal panels, electroluminescent panels and the like have been used, and extensive research has been conducted in respect to the flat panels and their driving circuits.
However, the video display systems of the prior art are usually complicated especially in their driving circuits.
One reason for this complexity is the very large number of signal distribution lines or leads for driving the flat panel and another reason is the correspondingly large number of memory devices used therein.
In more detail, supposing that an X-Y matrix of display panel is formed by 300 column lines and 300 row lines and a video input signal is sampled and each sample converted to a 4-bit digitally coded signal, the system is usually provided with 300 .times. 4 = 1200 memory devices for storing or writing the digitially coded signal and another 1200 memory devices for reading out the digitally coded signal, so that the total number of the memory devices is of 1200 .times. 2 = 2400, and further the number of the signal distribution lines or leads from the memory devices to the display panel also is 1200 .times. 2 = 2400.